Let's Not Talk About The Giraffe In The Closet!
by Xanxus1010
Summary: Everyone has individual stories about the people they meet; some more interesting than others. The meeting of your complete opposite can be amusing or it can be a complete disaster. For the Varia, see how they have met their individual opposites and dealt with them and thought of them. Contains OCs, No Pairings, Minor OOC, reflects on Canon story in parts!
1. Introduction to Seven Virtues

_**I was having a bit of a boredom fest when I came upon an idea, what would happen if the Varia met the polar opposites in terms of personality and the sin that they represent.**_

_**So I decided that I would create a whole elite squad, for the Giglio Nero which would be called the Seven Virtues. I would give an introduction to who they were, what each of the Virtues stood for and their polar opposites. **_

_**So let me start by explaining the Seven Virtues as a squad, and name each member and which member of the Varia that they contrast with. I will also put profiles of the characters after the chapter they are written into, so you can learn more about them. **_

_**Then afterwards, if you like any of them in particular I might right an individual story with who they are in contrast with, or whatever you think would be awesomesauce.**_

* * *

**Information:**

The Seven Virtues are a paramilitary organisation that belongs to the Giglio Nero Famiglia, founded by Father Luchist the older brother of Luce, their purpose is to take on more difficult missions that the normal guardians cannot take. They protect the leader of the famiglia from the outside and rarely take part in matters concerning the main family unless asked to do so by the boss but mostly help the less fortunate gain jobs in the mafia so they can finance themselves and their families.

They Seven Virtue are currently led by the cousin of Aria: Father Sagacia, whose ideals and strength instill an almost religious sense of reverence into the squad. Their second in command is Umiltà, she is obeyed without question and her authority to act is only ever overviewed by Sagacia, Aria and Uni.

The members are rarely ever grouped, but are always paired with other fighters when put into missions to work alongside other mafia families. They do not kill their targets, and try to work peacefully to get jobs done, before ever using violence.

The Seven Virtues aim to do mafia jobs without using violence unless it is a last resort to get missions done. They are rarely seen as a collective; but when in a collective they are considered monstrous by the most violent of members due to their individual strengths being combined. Many of the members have primary careers, therefore come across as average day people and are rarely found out to be part of the mafia. Futhermore many of the squad, has had reasons to join the squad even if it opposes the role that they take in their careers. As a paramilitary squad, the Seven Virtues keep a large storehouse of weapons and equipment which they trade with other families, to finance the Giglio Nero and anyone they see needing money, mostly the slums.

**The seven members are as follows:**

**Father Sagacia:** The leader of the Seven Virtues, he stands for the virtue of Chastity and believes that the bigger mafia families should care for the less fortunate, and should not choose people by skills alone. His flame is of the sky, and his box weapon is a Dove.

**Umiltà:** Is the Second-in-Command of the Seven Virtues, she is a quite girl who believes in helping others by doing the tasks they do not wish to do. She is known for being nice to people who are mean and crude towards her. Her flame is Thunder and her box weapon is a Lighting Starfish.

**Will: **Is the oldest member of the Seven Virtues, he is a charitable old man who does not believe in having luxuries and believes people should only get what they need and not want. He represents the virtue of Charity. His flame is that of the Sun and his box weapon is an albino Rabbit.

**Siduità: **Is the most hard-working of the Seven Virtues and is rarely seen within the headquarters, he is only seen once a year. He is considered the strongest of the family having worked his whole life as a bodyguard. He stands for the virtue of Diligence and has the storm flame with a Storm Ferret as his box weapon.

**Lealtà:** Is the loyalist of all the members, serving the Seven Virtues since she was twelve. She is considered the kindest of the members and is known to be selfless; even being nice to people who have tried to kill her and her family. She has the Cloud flame and her box weapon is a badger.

**Carità: **Is the most level headed of the Seven Virtues, she is considered a "Saint" by all, as she withstands anything that's thrown at her. She is always smiling and sees the best in everyone no matter what they do. She solves all arguments without ever raising her voice. She has the rain flame, her box weapon is a Jagupard.

**Onore: **Is the youngest of all the members and is unable to fight due to her age. She is only ever seen reading and makes up strategies for all missions. She is the only member who does not have a paying primary job since she is only seven years old. Her box weapon is that of a rat and her cloud is of the mist.

* * *

_**Please review the stories, and you can choose if you think any of them would make good pairings with the Varia members as friends, romantic partners, enemies etc.**_


	2. Chastity & Lust

**The first noted sin is the sin of Lust which as we all knows Lussuria stands for. His polar opposite is that of my OC Father Sagacia which his profile is the next chapter.**

**Seven Holy Virtues:**

_**Chastity**_ _is the virtue that opposes the deadly sin of lust; it is the virtue of sexual purity towards man or woman before marriage._

**Seven Deadly Sins:**

_**Lust**_ _is an emotion or feeling of intense desire in the body. The lust can take any form such as the lust for knowledge, the lust for sex or the lust for power._

* * *

Lussuria is known as the 'beautiful mother' of the Varia; always cooking, cleaning and styling up his fellow members much to their disdain. Lussuria was a man who was known for lusting over other men, he never hid his lust from anyone…to him his sexuality and flamboyant fashion sense was who he was. He was the 'Queen of Queens' in his own eyes and never cared for anyone's opinions on who he was until he met the leader of the Seven Virtues.

Lussuria remembered meeting his complete opposite, during a mission that he was sent on by Xanxus. It was a year after the Ring Conflict, and Lussuria wanted to leave the house especially when Xanxus was still being depressed and even angrier over everything that had happened the previous year.

The mission was based in Paris; where Lussuria loved to go shopping for his leather tank tops and boas but this time he had to give a leading hand to the Seven Virtues, who were an elite assassin squad for the Giglio Nero Famiglia very much on par with the Varia of Vongola. The two squads exchanged members seldom in missions in which certain skills or intelligence was needed that the other squad missed.

Lussuria did himself up for the trip, re-dying his hair green since it was less green the previous weeks and Lussuria had to look fabulous the whole time, it would ruin the good name of Varia if its leading (wo)man didn't look top notch. He wore a Dolce and Gabbana suit that was a dark shade of blue with a shiny silver shirt, the top buttons undone and he had bought a new pair of prescribed sunglasses to match his high fashioned outfit. He stood by the designated café that was given to him by the leader of the squad who claimed he'd meet him in person.

The café was small and run down, only about two people were inside it one was a priest and the other was an elderly woman who Lussuria hoped was sleeping and not entering the other side. Lussuria looked at his mobile growing inpatient as the time slowly ticked away waiting for a person who claimed to be punctual.

"Oh for such a heavenly squad, they sure are late~ I hope the boss gave me the right instructions"

Lussuria spoke as he tapped his stylish shoes off the cracked pavement, he let out a feminine sigh before deciding to go into the café and get himself Mocha with slim-fat cream a shot of vanilla and a shortbread biscuit.

"It's about time you showed up Mister Lussuria; I hope the journey wasn't too strenuous on you."

The voice that spoke came from a dull sounding person; it barely broke out of being monotone with a distinct Italian accent was within the speaker's voice. Lussuria turned his head; seeing it was the priest who had spoken. The priest was roughly in his fifties and most likely in the early fifties; his hair was black with speckles of gray featuring all over his hair, it was thick which was common for all Italian men. He was as dark-skinned like most Italian men, with a big nose, squared jaw and a few wrinkles that made him look very wise and intelligent. He wore the stereotypical outfit of a priest, the black shirt with the collar and the well ironed with a crease black pants and plain black shoes.

"My name is Father Sagacia; I am the leader of the Seven Virtues; which your boss probably informed you of."

"Oh my, aren't you handsome? A rule breaking priest now that is very sexy if I must say~ God must love you~"

Lussuria sang in his usual happy tone, reaching his hand out to shake the priest's hand. Sagacia looked at his hand and shake it; looking uncomfortable with the flirting. Sagacia sat back down on his chair, raising his hand to the elderly waitress who smiled and started making coffee. From what Lussuria analysed Father Sagacia was a common customer and was not very comfortable with homosexuals.

"So from what your boss has informed me, you are perfect for the job I require you for!"

Father Sagacia spoke as the two hot beverages were placed at the table, he thanked the woman in French, telling her the lord was with her and she gave him a smile and thanked him back. Lussuria lifted his drink with his pinky sticking out, sipping the drink as Father Sagacia started to take out the paper work for the mission that lied ahead.

"So Father Sagacia, what does this mission entail for me~ I hope you're not going to be getting me all dirty~Oho."

His comment didn't get the reaction he expected, Father Sagacia's face went stone like. His lips were tightly firmed and his eyes gave off the signals of someone being uncomfortable with the situation. He started to place on half moon shaped glasses on before shuffling the papers trying to avoid the obvious bad tension.

"Oh no Mister um- Lussuria, the job just requires you to get information from this target about what he knows about the Todd Famiglia. You just have to get enough information from him, so that we can analyse if they are a threat to anyone."

"Oh is there anyone joining me? If so he better be as handsome as you are~ Father Sagacia!"

"Well-um, I will be joining you, but I must ask that you reframe from acting so forward towards me- the Lord does not take well to that lustful and offensive behaviour!"

"Excuse me? Offensive! How am I being offensive? I am simply being kind to you!"

Lussuria stood up, being offended by the elder man's comment towards his behaviour. He didn't take well to being insulted when he was being nice to someone, especially someone as boring as Father Sagacia in his honest opinion.

"I apologize for my rash comment, I am just not comfortable with…uh forward comments, young disciple. Please let us put our differences aside and complete this mission."

Lussuria sat back down, still not happy with being insulted by a priest and a fellow mafia member. But his boss gave him this mission and he wasn't going home empty handed by the words of a holy man.

"Fine I will accept your apology, just because my husband…eh I mean boss sent me here; not because you are handsome…understood?"

"Understood"

Father Sagacia pulled at his collar in an uncomfortable fashion, before twiddling the cross around his neck that had a golden gem around it. Thirty minutes after the uncomfortable situation had passed, all the information was given and the mission and plan was discussed.

The mission was to take place the next day, with Father Sagacia to be invited into the headquarters as a welcomed guest; many didn't know he was the leader of his younger sister Aria's elite group. Many just presumed he was a religious guide to guilty minded first time killers, not knowing he too was a leader but never took part in violent battles. Lussuria was to be his backup in case anyone tried to attack him, plus to record the information.

The next day, the mission started to take place; Father Sagacia wore the official uniform of the Seven Virtues, it looked like something from the Navy, being all white except for the badges and tassels. The tie he wore was a dark navy blue with an orange crest on it. He looked more cleaned up, for the mission carrying a bible in his hand and a briefcase in the other. He had an earpiece that looked identical to that of a hearing-aid so that he could communicate with Lussuria if needed.

"You ready Lussuria?"

"Yes dear, I am indeed and most I say you look gorgeous!"

"Please restrain yourself from such lustful behaviour during our conversations!"

"Oh dear~ just because your asexual doesn't mean you shouldn't take compliments."

"Never mind but for now let's focus, God Bless."

Lussuria laughed to himself at how uncomfortable the elder man got at his advances, it was quite amusing. Pity he couldn't be more accepting and flirty; but it was against the religious code for priests to have any sort of sexual conduct.

The mission appeared to be going well, a bit too boring for Lussuria who preferred to be kicking ass not sitting around idol like, in an apartment flat across from the Todd Famiglia. It was until a shot was heard did Lussuria get his time to shine. He ran as quick as he could, and entered the building ripping one leg of his jeans off to show his metal knee while he kicked a few guardians' asses in the Todd Famiglia.

He turned to Father Sagacia, who started to light his dying will flame, by reading a passage from the bible while saying "Ave Maria" which made his eyes shine a brighter shade of sky blue. Lussuria used his graceful fighting style to destroy the people who tried to shot the priest. It only took two minutes of him fighting and Father Sagacia's fighting style which consisted of dying will pages of the bible to get the job done.

"Seems like these were imposters, the Lord shall have mercy on them when they reach the gates of Saint Peter."

Lussuria looked at the man as he read out the last rights to those in the room; after it was done he smiled before exiting the room with Lussuria. It felt so cold, Lussuria couldn't pin point why, maybe it was just the aura of having something so unusual performed on the corpses of the fallen imposters. He had never heard the last rights before; he never was close to religious people either.

Lussuria was creeped out by the man, the man who stood for Chastity. He got his pleasure from performing the last rights…by getting others to kill for him. He learned the truth about how the leader of such an elite squad worked. He had never been so attracted by someone so completely opposite to himself.

"I hope the Lord frees you from your illness, Lussuria!"

Lussuria didn't know why he felt a sudden delight from the words, maybe it was the way he said his name…maybe it was just the lust in his mind that made the priest and cold leader seem more attractive to him.

* * *

**Please review, give constructive criticism. Also I apologize for OOC Lussuria…I can't right him for squat!**

**You can also decide which character of the Varia whose polar opposite you wish to have featured next. :)**


	3. Character Profile: Father Sagacia

_**This is a character profile of the leader of the Seven Virtues; the one and only Father Sagacia who appears in the chapter 'Chastity & Lust'. **_

_**Please review if you like or dislike the character…please no religious hate, I am not religious I just felt the opposite of Lussuria would be someone holy!**_

* * *

Father Sagacia:

The man who sees only the Lord as his superior and master! The boss of the Seven Virtues, who prays for peace and guidance for his enemies and does the Lords work no matter where it takes him.

He does not seek recognition from others, believes all those on the streets should be given money and care no matter who they are and what they have done. The Seven Virtue is the Giglio Independent squad. Sagacia is the man who guides his members to the "light" of a good life of supporting those who need help. He see's all outside the bibles rules are in need of guidance and cares little for modern day thinking.

**PROFILE:**

**Age: **54

**Birthday:** 31/12

**Nationality:** Italy

**Catch phrase: "**May the Lord be with you."

**Things he hates: **Modern day outlook on life.

**Favourite Food/Drink:** Roast Chicken & Milk

**Hobbies:** Reading Gospels, charity work.

**PERSONALITY:**

Sagacia will stop at nothing to achieve what he believes and wants. He wants to free the world from corruption by taking part and destroying it from the inside out. He sees issues in absolutes; either something is good or evil there is no gray areas with him. Those who show or respect the way of the Lord are considered good in his eyes, even if they don't consider their actions the way of the Lord.

He believes in the format that Sephira(Giglio Nero first) had set up is the original way of running the mafia, by the means of helping the poor and giving them guidance. He does not see the need for modern way thinking and for the open talk of sex and sexuality he tends to find it uncomfortable and should be left to the persons mind and not out loud.

When people first see him, they consider him to be gentle and peaceful like most religious people, but he lacks flexibility and does not see things the ways others do. He does not understand his cousins Aria's views on others that kill without considering the ones they have killed. He believes in teaching the poor and trains those he can into being workers for small organisations and has trained all members in the Seven Virtue in using non-violent fighting styles. He is quite manipulative and his appearance as a helpless priest makes others do his dirty work for him. He enjoys reading the last rights to those who die, and see's it has his role when those who disrespect the Lord die.

**APPEARANCE:**

Sagacia is always described by people, as someone very wise. He has thick black hair that is cut short and well maintained; it is speckled with gray with a more apparent streak of gray on the back of his head.

He is an average sized man who always appears in plain black or white clothes with a collar around his neck. He always wears a silver cross with an orange gem in the centre. That is used to open the box weapon he has.

He has many wrinkles for someone his age; and has dark skin. He is often seen wearing half moon shaped glasses that are made from a strong durable glass to stop them from breaking. His weapon of choice is a bible that flares up when he is saying prayers, it stops the movements of his enemies while others either kill them or prevent them from attacking again.

**Box Weapon:**

His box weapon is a Golden dove named Peter, the golden dove aides with calming and nullifying the attacks of his enemies. It is a zero offensive box weapon and was made solely for him as he does not approve of box weapons that bring violence.

* * *

_**That's Father Sagacia for you, he is based off priest I use to have when I was in secondary school, he was anti-modern day thinking and claimed that the best thing in the world was to redeem sinners on their death beds…**_

_**Review & Enjoy**_


	4. Humility & Pride

**The second noted sin is the sin of Pride which the loud and well noted Superbi Squalo represents. The polar opposite of the sin of Pride is Humility which my OC Umiltà. Not all stories take place in the same period; no one meets everyone at once :)**

**Seven Holy Virtues:**

_**Humility **__is the virtue of one person not seeing themselves higher than anyone else, and taking on burdens that others would not do out of selflessness. _

**Seven Deadly Sins:**

_**Pride **__is the deadly sin of someone seeing themselves higher than anyone else; it also represents the attachment of oneself on his/her choices, actions above others._

* * *

All around the underground there was rumours of a brilliantly skilled swordsman rising in the ranks; he was suppose to be able to attack like a shark, smell out his opponents' weakness and predicts moves quicker than the eye could see. This young swordsman was only thirteen and his name matched his skills and aura: Superbi Squalo.

Squalo was given a scholarship to enter a prestigious school for talented teens who wanted to succeed in the mafia world, by means of their own families or just make a footprint in the underworld. Squalo's mother at the time was abusive towards him, seeing him as a constant reminder of her former husband; who left for a life at sea. She use to hit him any chance she got, barely saw any need to feed, clothe or love her son. Squalo believed she wanted him dead and with that decided to never look back on his childhood which would lead to his cold behaviour towards kindness and softness.

Squalo entered the school, the scholarship paid for not only his tuition fees it paid for his uniform and accommodation on the campus if he wished to live there. He choose to live there, it was his escape from the cruelty that was his mother. It was within the first six months, Squalo made his mark in that school being the most feared man for not only his well sculptured swordsmanship but for his loud brash no-nonsense behaviour.

During his time, he had met Dino Chiaverone the cowardly soon to be leader of the almost financially broke family; a former powerhouse. Dino was into the whole kindness and being friends crap, everything Squalo cares very little for. Squalo owned the hallways of that school, no one dared to look at him twice; not even the bosses of powerful families. People asked him to join their mafia families, every time he rejected them seeing them as nothing but weaklings for asking him like some beggar dogs.

One day Squalo walked the corridors with his head held high with pride over his recent success of beating a powerful swordsman that had challenged him to a duel. He didn't look where he was going, which led to his encounter to what would be his polar opposite. He heard crashing sounds of books hitting of tiles; which startled him to drop his bag that his sword was tied too. This upset the silver-haired teen that saw his sword as his most treasured item.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIII, where the fuck do you think you're going, you brat? You could have scratched my sword with your bloody clumsiness! WELL?"

He roared without reason, not caring for the possible injury the person may sustain from falling on marble tiled floors and his loud excessive screaming that could have ruined the eardrums of the person. The person did not seem to respond to his screaming at all but instead was shaking.

Squalo in his anger looked down to the fallen person; he saw that she was of Asian descent most likely Japanese if he was to hammer in a guess. Her fridge covered her eyes; her hair was as dark as ebony and fell on her shoulders. She didn't look up at him at all, instead grabbed her books and left the scene as quickly as she could.

"Huh? What the hell? No apology woman!"

Squalo yelled at her, before picking up his stuff, swearing under his breath at the event before storming off to his maths class that took place on the second floor. Squalo stomped up to the second floor, still swearing curses to the girl who had not excused herself when bumping into him.

"Hi Squalo, nice to see you going to class, maybe you'd like to sit beside me?"

A girl with blonde hair spoke as she wrapped her arm around his in a flirting manner. She leaned her head onto his shoulder and blushed happily being in such close quarters with the swordsman. Squalo growled and started to shake his arm to remove the unwanted girl from his grasp.

"Get off me woman, I'm not some teddy bear thing you can hug!"

He stormed off again; ignoring the girl's screams and swears about how ill-bred he was. He flung open the door to the maths class which he was more than fifteen minutes late for. The teacher sighed as he saw Squalo removing his glasses and raising his pen to mark him as attendee to the class.

"It's nice of you to show up Mister Squalo, but please next time show up at the start of class not midway through if possible."

Squalo growled at the words and started to make way to his seat, when he got there it was already occupied by the girl that had bumped into him. She smiled at him, in an innocent manner not knowing that she had taken his seat.

"Get out of my seat, woman!"

Squalo spoke loudly to the girl in an aggressive tone, which did not startle the girl at all. She simply got up and moved to the table that was empty beside the desk she had originally sat in. Squalo scowled at her, not caring for her innocent behaviour.

The class continued, the topic at hand was Business Finance a part of maths Squalo hated the most, seeing it as pointless to helping him in his future aspect. He decided that the class would be more sufficient for napping before his next training exercise. His teachers annoying snorting after sentences made this nearly impossible for the young shark to do, instead of saying what he thought inside he ended up shouting out something he shouldn't have.

"Shut up oinkers!"

The class laughed at the comment, but the teacher turned his head around; staring at the class, his pig like face turning bright red with fury at what had been said.

"Who said that? If no one admits I will hold you here during your training and lunch break!"

The class started to gasp, it was a rule that if they did not have over twenty-three hours training done, they could be excluded from the school's activities and from being given grants and scholarships for training programs, which Squalo required to expand his swords skills towards the eastern continent. He also knew if he admitted to it, that the teacher would deny him these things due to a mutual hatred between the two that had grown over the years.

"I see no one is going to admit to it, I will have to withhold you all until the Head can come here! You can all blame who ever done it!"

The teacher roared at the students, his face growing brighter in colour and making his pig like features more prominent.

"It-It was me..,sir! I said it…I-I only meant it was a joke…I-I'm sorry please don't punish the others."

The voice came from the girl who had in his mind "ruined his day" by bumping into him, causing him to be late (which was his own fault but he was too proud to admit that) and took his seat. She raised her hand, and tilted her head in fear, her voice was barely loud enough to be considered whispering by most standards, but was fractured in sounding like someone who had difficulty talking.

"Miss Umiltà, I am quite disappointed in you! Least you had the decency to own up to your crime, please see me after class and I will discuss your punishment. Class dismissed."

"U-Understood Mister Sciatto."

Umiltà put her hand down, wiping her fridge from her eyes; Squalo stared at her after she admitted to his action, he saw her eyes were a lilac in colour and quite large and beautiful if he was to be soft on the scenario.

Squalo got up from his seat, still looking at the girl as she placed her books into her bag not making any eye contact with anyone, he decided to see what the deal with this girl was…why she took the blame for something he said…what was her game?

Squalo stood outside the classroom, leaning against the beige wall his arms folded and he scowled at every tick and tock the clock made in the hallway, tapping his shoes and kicking the occasional imaginary thing. It took over twenty minutes before Umiltà left the room; she looked shocked at seeing Squalo standing outside waiting for her.

"VOOOOOOOI why did you do that for woman?"

He grabbed her arm shaking her in anger, Squalo didn't see her act of kindness as a good thing but more of a dent to his pride to do things and take blame for them. The girl opened her mouth to speak, which sounded weird due to Squalo shaking her.

"B-because I didn't want you to get into trouble…I guess..I don't know."

"I can handle myself woman, I don't need the likes of you doing stupid things for me! Now I'm off!"

"W-w-wait please! Would you like to have some lunch with me…my dad always makes too much tuna and sweetcorn sandwiches…that's if you would like some that is!"

Squalo looked at the girl who smiled at him; no one had ever treated him this kindly before, except Dino that one time he wanted to treat his wound awhile back. He didn't know how to react instead of the usual polite thing to do, he pushed her.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you being so nice for? I don't understand you at all."

He roared at her, as she looked at him slightly hurt at the silver haired man's behaviour towards her innocent offer of lunch. She fixed herself up, looked at Squalo and smiled happily. Squalo now completely lost started to walk away from the girl.

"I'm being nice because I want to be your friend; you seem like someone who could do with one!"

"Tch, you must have zero pride to be trying so hard by taking other people's blame!"

Squalo turned his head to look back at the girl who was now starting to walk the opposite direction from him, he didn't quite understand why she was the way she was. She was too nice for a world that was filled with suffering and cruel tricks. His thoughts would be interrupted by her final remark.

"It's not about pride Squalo, sometimes people do things for others just out of kindness! If you still want some sandwiches I'll be in the canteen!"

* * *

**So what do you think of this one, I'm sorry Squalo may have been OOC in this chapter. I wanted to make clear that Umiltà is quite a shy person who does not usually talk unless she feels the need to do so. In her bio which will be next you will find out that she becomes a teacher which goes well with her virtue of Humility.**

**Please review, suggest to friends and lastly have fun!**


	5. Character Profile: Umilta

_**This is a character profile of the shy and quiet Umilta, the second of command of the Seven Virtues. She appears in 'Humility & Pride'**_

_**I admit the character is one of my favourites to have created; her creation was aided by my friend who is a role player on the KHR plurk site. **_

_**All character profiles are based on the layout of the Vongola 77 book~**_

* * *

**Umiltà ****Ehime: Character Profile**

"**I will protect everyone as best I can, even if it kills me to do so!"**

The girl who wishes to unburden the world of stress and danger, by the means of kindness and love!  
As for the Giglio Nero's strongest independent squad, she is selected second-in-command to Father Sagacia; she does not seek to be better than anyone else, nor sees herself to be anything but average.

**PROFILE**

Age:

13(Introduction to story) 21(present arc)  
**Birthday:** 14/2  
**Sign:** Aquarius  
**Blood Type:** B+  
**Height:** 163 cm  
**Weight:** 63 kg  
**Home Country:**Italy

**Favourite Word:** Equality  
**Favourite Food:** Roasted Duck  
**Hated Thing:** Violence  
**Favourite Animal:** Bears  
**Occupation: **Kindergarten Teacher

_The shy and quiet armour of the Seven Virtues~_

**PERSONALITY**

Umiltà is a quiet, peaceful type of character. She is not competitive and lacks in confidence in her abilities and speaking patterns. She is generous and kind to everyone she meets but due to her shy nature does not usually speak first. Her father raised her to be someone who protects the weak, and never allows her social standing change her into a 'snob'. She suffers greatly from a speech impediment which makers her stutter when she talks, which makes her feel inferior to those who speak properly and leads her to barely whisper what she says in case she is subjected to harassment over it.

**APPEARANCE:**

Is a woman of average height; being half-Italian and Japanese from her father's side, her skin is fair. She had thick black hair that is shoulder length her fringe is quite long and falls above her eyes. She has quite large eyes that are lilac in colour with long eyelashes. She has an hourglass figure, but with a little bit of baby fat around her stomach and her face is considered "baby like".

She usually wears a white uniform, that has golden shoulder pieces and tends to wear grey leggings and white and gold boots. When outside her mafia duties, she wears plain coloured dresses that tend to fall flat.

**SPECIALTY**  
Like all Seven Virtue members, she does not take part in any violent conduct unless it is required by her family. She specialises in armour control, and is nicknamed "Shining Armour" due to her body being resilient and as tough as armour. She often takes the burden off others and believes that everyone is equal no matter what title and social standing they have.

**DAILY LIFE**  
As a teen, she is a quiet student who tries to fit in without making a scene. As she grew up she furthered her education onto the most vulnerable of people: infants. Putting her life into teaching the young and protecting them from harm. She rarely fights unless it is required of her to do so.

**BOX WEAPON**

Her box weapon is a group of Thunder element starfish, which she gives child-like names after well noted children book characters such as 'Kipper' 'Winnie' & 'Moomin'. When joined together with her natural flame, they construct green armour that protects her person. The flame surrounds the armour making a presence of force field around her.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed my character Umiltà, one of my more favoured characters if I were to be honest. In my original ALPHA script she was partnered with Xanxus but I felt she would be better for the loud swordsmanship at the end.**


	6. Kindness & Envy

_**Envy: The sin of jealously and anger towards others; a deep loathing of others skills.**_

_**Kindness: The virtue of selflessness and not caring for what others have or do.**_

* * *

Levi was known for his 'excessive' loyalty to his boss Varia; know to take his commands without whim and would follow the man even if it would lead to his death. Levi thought himself to be the best bodyguard Xanxus had; following him on dates to protect him from choking, girlfriends who could be spies; and possible tripping. He followed him shopping making sure no one would hurt the boss or judge the boss; pushing girls who claimed that they "wanted to help" get him clothes in his size…he knew what they wanted to do…they wanted to kidnap the boss, he was sure of it!

After awhile Levi noticed Xanxus growing more frustrated with him, scowling more; not allowing him to follow him anywhere as he went on dates or on missions…why didn't the boss like him anymore? Was his services not top notch anymore? He asked Lussuria who was in the midst of running his "show" were Lussuria had informed him to change his ways; but that led to Xanxus kicking Levi out of the mansion because apparently "standing in front of the boss while he's with a girl" causes dates to go sore.

He found himself in deep sorrow walking the streets; keeping his head down and growing envious of the fact that Bel was given his position to aid Xanxus on special missions; surely he was better than that dumb prince?

"Why doesn't the boss like me anymore? I did everything Lussuria told me to do!"

Levi spoke not caring that he said it out loud for the world to hear. From the heavens above it started to rain quite hard; it matched the mood he felt he was in. The rain hit his face and trickled down; matching the tears that started to fall down his tanned cheeks and off his face. He didn't know what to do, what was a man like him suppose to do to gain Xanxus' praise.

In his depressive state he walked for a while longer, letting himself get soaked to the bone as he thought of Xanxus and how to impress him; becoming more jealous as he thought of all the others gaining praise from the boss. The praise he deserved; he especially seethed in envy over Superbi Squalo getting said attention since all he ever did was insult the boss; and train barely protecting the boss except in fights! Where was he when Xanxus required assistance in the shower? Well?

Levi sat down on the rain stained pavement, he had forgotten his jacket; his umbrellas. He shoved his face into his hands crying as he felt that he was never going too liked by anyone; mostly the boss. The world felt like it was falling apart all because he was more loyal than anyone else in that squad. He then noticed that the rain wasn't hitting him, he looked up seeing a small mid-age woman holding an umbrella over his head.

"You okay darling?"

The woman spoke with a thick German accent as she smiled at the crying thunder guardian. Her hair was a chestnut brown with a tint of grey featuring in a few strands of her hair. She placed down her plastic bags as she leaned more towards him removing a strand of hair that clung to his cheek.

"Why's such a handsome man crying in the street; you heartbroken my dear?"

She said with such a tone of concern, Levi had not been accustomed to such a sweet tone in years. Having grown use to the violent roars; swears and complaints of the Varia officers. The fact that she was also a woman made the situation so much better for him.

"Uhuh heartbroken indeed ma'am…I can't get someone to like me!"

He cried not caring for the very fact that she was a kind stranger; she could be anyone for all he knew but did not care as she rubbed his shoulder in a comforting manner. She gave a soft squeeze and took out a tissue for Levi to blow his nose with.

"Shhh darling you pick yourself up and come inside and I'll make you a nice warm cup of tea"

She picked smiled as she ushered the tall well built man to get up, she started to pick up her plastic bags; which appeared to be quite heavy for someone of her build. Levi in a moment in kindness picked up the other bags that she had placed on the ground when comforting him.

"You sure ma'am I wouldn't want to be a burden!"

"It's no bother whatsoever; we better get you in before you catch your death!"

She started to walk, with Levi following her and holding some of the kind woman's groceries. She brought him down a middle-class estate; all the houses were a dirty brick red and much of the street was unkempt except for one house which belonged to the kind woman he was following. She opened the door and held it open as he got in. He noticed that it was quite small and well decorated like a family home. It smelt like recent baking and vanilla if his nose severed him right. She removed her jacket and her hat in which he saw that she was quite a plump woman very pear shaped but attractive to the eye.

"I'll go fetch you some clean clothes, why don't you bring those bags into the kitchen. It's the second door to the left!"

She walked up the stairs, humming to herself. He carried the bags into the small kitchen it only contained the necessities; there was barely enough room for more than one person. He felt comfort in the nice woman's house. He heard her, come back down the stairs. She walked into the room holding a shirt and pants and a pair of slippers.

"I hope these with fit, I'm sorry to be rude but what is your name dear?"

She handed him the clothes that were obviously worn before maybe by her son who knows; but he felt that he could trust her with his name. She smiled as she started to make him a warm cup of tea, placing a small bowl of sugar, milk, honey and biscuits on the table.

"It's Levi…Leviathan; ma'am"

"Well Levi, I am Lealtà. Why don't you go upstairs and change and I'll make you some cupcakes to cheer you up"

Levi blushed as the woman waved her hand to usher him to change into the clothes she had kindly given him. He was still amazed at how kind she was being towards someone she found on the street. About five minutes after changing he walked down to see Lealta making the fillings of the cupcakes. A pot of tea was on the table with the other things and a small porcelain cup decorated with gold rimming; very fancy he thought to himself as he walked into the small room.

"Why don't you look so much more handsome, but you still look very troubled like before, you sit down and tell me about whom you like!"

Levi sat down, not knowing why he felt so comfortable with this woman, but he felt that he could talk to her as an equal. She gathered more stuff for her cupcakes as he talked about the things with the boss; about all the small and large things he did; about being told he was irritating; about others gaining his attention. She listened to every word, nodding and taking in every word, he could tell she analysed everything he said.

"Dear, why don't you just ask this _boss_ of yours what he wants from you? He will give you an honest answer and maybe the odd time; do a small little kind thing for him. Don't focus on the others; you are happy with what you do for him!"

She spoke in all seriousness, placing the cupcakes in the oven and taking a sip from her cup of tea; he knew what she said was right; he will do that! He will ask the boss what he would want him to do! Maybe that would make Xanxus like him!

Levi started to hear his phone ring; the tune was to "The Eye of the Tiger" which he had designated to Xanxus since it was his favourite song from his favourite movie. He accepted the call to hear Xanxus's voice:

"Oi trash, I need you to come with me on a mission! You better be fucking here at 4:30 or I will kill you where you stand!"

"Yes-Yes right away boss!"

Levi hung up the phone noting the time was half past two and the headquarters was at least an hours walk from this house. Lealta smiled at him knowing that he was going to leave soon.

"I'm guessing you have to leave, why not come here again sometime and we'll have a proper cup of tea?"

She asked kindly as he started to hurry for the exit, he smiled and nodded in agreement. He couldn't help but feel that her kindness made this happen. He turned around at the door to face her, as she was about to give her umbrella to him to keep him dry on his way to Xanxus.

"T-thank you ma'am, you helped me a lot; I hope to take you up on that offer!"

"I would like that, and it was no bother at all darling!"

He walked out the door and started to walk back to the headquarters, as he left the estate he turned around for the last time, thinking about the Lealta and about her act of kindness towards him. He considered maybe taking her on a date; who cared if she was possible in her late thirties. As he looked back he saw her at her door; he wanted to wave to her but the thought was ruined by seeing a man appear and kiss her…lucky bastard.

He ran off, thinking no more about her and arriving at the headquarters an hour earlier than required. He set off to Xanxus' office to ask the boss if he needed him to do anything.

* * *

_**This chapter was not that great- I will load Lealta profile some time later today or on Monday.**_


End file.
